Glory Days
by AleciaHeyachele
Summary: Una serie de One Shots basados en los personajes de mi Role: WMHS 2.0 2) A Dreamer: Rachel siempre soñó en grande, pero al fin del día, eso era lo que la hacía Rachel Barbra Berry.
1. Quinn: Accidentally In Love

**Título:**Glory Days.

**Capítulo: **Accidentally In Love

**Personaje Central:** Quinn.

**Summary: **Quinn siempre seguía sus planes al pie de la letra, pero no contaba que una morena de baja estatura los cambiase por completo.

* * *

**Accidentally In Love.**

Quinn siempre seguía sus planes al pie de la letra. Era muy meticulosa y no le importaba si se llevaba a alguien por delante para cumplir su cometido. Por eso, cuando planeó amistarse con Rachel para poder acercarse a Beth, estaba confiada que todo funcionaría.

Se había enterado que Rachel se había unido un poco más a Shelby cuando la mujer había vuelto a Ohio meses después de su época _Punk_, ya no tenía el cabello rosa, más decidió mantenerlo corto, porque seamos sinceros. ¡Le quedaba jodidamente sexy!

Al principio todo iba bien, ella y Rachel salían de compras, veían películas y hasta complacía a la morena en ver algunos musicales, siempre y cuando, luego viesen _American's Next Top Model_.

Aunque en su mente se repetía que todo era una farsa para poder acercarse a la pequeña Beth, quien cada día se parecía más a ella –cosa que la hacía sentir 100% orgullosa, ya que la niña se notaba más Fabray que Puckerman– una parte de ella sabía que adoraba pasar tiempo a solas con la morena.

Comenzó a aceptarlo poco a poco, con pequeños indicios que se hacían presentes.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que no fingía disfrutar momentos con Rachel, fue una tarde en las que las adolescentes se quedaban en casa de Shelby, la cual había salido y mientras la pequeña Beth tomaba su siesta, ella y Rachel hablaban sobre que tenían en mente para el futuro, o sobre cosa que les gustaba, o cuentos de su infancia, cosas de ese estilo.

No supo en que momento la judía había dejado su cabeza en su pecho, o cuándo ella la había abrazado por los hombros. Lo único que tenía claro es que adoraba esa sensación. Y como solía suceder cuando ella y Rachel se quedaban solas, el tiempo pasó rápido. La morena le producía ese efecto. El tiempo desaparecía y sólo eran ellas dos.

Lo segundo que se percató fue que no podía soportar tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de la morena, ya que cuando la morena tuvo que irse a Nueva York, ella fue a visitarla el primer fin de semana, lo que pasó a ser todos los fines de semana, algunas veces iba sola, otras con Beth. Pero, religiosamente ella iba a verla cada fin de semana o, en los casos que ella tuviese una prueba Rachel iba a verle a Yale.

Los celos fueron la tercera cosa que Quinn se percató que sentía.

Los celos que tuvo cuando se enteró sobre la existencia del tal Brody fue lo que hizo que abriese los ojos casi por completo. Cuando se enteró, por parte de Santana que el idiota no era más que un prostituto de primera llamó a Finn, porque ella no podía ir a Nueva York en esos momentos gracias a una estúpida presentación de un monólogo dramático.

Luego de aquello, sus celos pasaron de Brody a Finn, y se odió haber llamado al chico.

Y por último fue cuando se percató que se había enamorado accidentalmente de la morena.

Habían terminado su primer semestre cuando decidió cambiar de universidad. Luego de varios trámites pasó de ser una estudiante de Yale a una de la Universidad de Columbia. Rachel no tenía ni idea, hasta el momento en que vio a Quinn entrar con maletas al departamento que ella compartía con Kurt y Santana.

Al ver a la rubia, la morena dejó de bailar la canción que sonaba de su IPod.

– **¡Sorpresa!** – fue lo único que Quinn dijo, porque la morena reaccionó y corrió a abrazarla.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Y fue Quinn quien hizo el primer movimiento. Tomó el rostro de la morena y juntó sus labios, llevando a cabo aquel momento que tanto ansiaba.

Y cuando se separaron se sonrieron tontamente, mientras del IPod de la morena una canción terminaba.

_Come on, come on__  
__Spin a little tighter__  
__Come on, come on__  
__And the world's a little brighter__  
__Come on, come on__  
__Just get yourself inside her__Love ...I'm in love_

Quinn siempre seguía sus planes al pie de la letra, pero no contaba que una morena de baja estatura los cambiase por completo. Y no podía estar más feliz por lo mismo.


	2. Rachel: A Dreamer

**Título:** Glory Days.

**Capítulo: **A Dreamer.

**Personaje Central: **Rachel.

**Summary: **Rachel siempre soñó en grande, pero al fin del día, eso era lo que la hacía Rachel Barbra Berry.

**A Dreamer.**

A Rachel toda su vida la catalogaron como soñadora, y no estaban equivocados. La diva siempre supo que era una estrella y que estaba destinada para algo grande. Desde niña sus padres la metieron en todas las clases para distintos tipos de danza, siendo el Ballet uno de los que más dominó, y canto.

La pequeña estrella también creció rodeada con Broadway, conociendo así la película que le marcaría su vida –_Funny Girl_– y a su heroína –Barbra Streisand.

Cuando ya tenía unos 8 ya sabía de memoria todos los diálogos, canciones y acciones que se llevaban a cabo en la película, algunas veces sus padres la encontraban realizando alguna escena en su cuarto, con sus peluches como público. Desde esos días Rachel se prometió a si misma 3 cosas: Sería la próxima en personificar a Fanny Brice en Broadway, conocería a Barbra y, por supuesto, ganaría un Tony luego de su primera obra.

Si bien con el paso de los años su vida no fue color de rosas gracias a su "horrible" época en el instituto, entre _Slushies_, burlas, críticas, entre otras cosas, ella nunca dejó que sus sueños se viesen aplastados, lo contrario, la impulsó a lograrlo y demostrarles a todos que ella, de verdad, era una estrella.

Dicho y hecho, salió del instituto y se encaminó a Nueva York a estudiar en NYADA.

Sin embargo, su primer año no fue fácil al principio, una profesora que la hacía sufrir, estar lejos de la chica que amaba, de sus padres, sus amigos, el sentirse vulnerable, entre muchas cosas más.

¡Pero quién diría que un día vería un anuncio cuando revisaba un blog de noticias sobre Broadway y sus próximos lanzamientos!

_**¡Audiciones para el Cast de Funny Girl!**_

_**Luego de muchísimos años se traerá nuevamente al público amante del teatro esta maravillosa obra. Las audiciones para los personajes principales se llevarán a cabo en tres semanas en la siguiente locación.**_

Ni corta ni perezosa la morena anotó el lugar y se puso a practicar alguna canción de su reportorio de Barbra. Estaba convencida que debía cantar una canción de la Fanny Brice original. No habría forma de que si les mostraba que ella era muy similar a Barbra, la rechacen.

Para su suerte, Shelby fue en su rescate, asegurándole que los productores estarían algo un poco diferente, y que de seguro muchísimas chicas cantarían alguna canción de Barbra.

Y claro, luego de eso pasó varios días confundida sin saber qué canción cantar, no fue hasta que habló Finn que no se le vino a la mente qué canción era la indicada. Si quería conseguir el papel debía mostrar pasión, sentimiento y muchísimas cosas más para que se dieran cuenta que ella podría transmitirlo al público.

Por eso, el día de su audición cantó el "Himno" del Glee Club, _Don't Stop Believin'_, en su cabeza sólo recordaba los primeros día del club, el cómo a conoció a todas esas personas que al final de todo hicieron su época del instituto la mejor de todas.

Ella, como es de esperarse, resulto ser la elegida para personificar a Fanny, en ese tiempo Quinn, su novia, se mudó con ella y tuvieron dos pequeñas, Marley y Kitty, quienes eran "las mellizas" ya que durante un receso ambas se embarazaron por inseminación artificial, haciendo a Beth, hermana mayor.

Ahora, que Kitty y Marley no tenían más que meses, ella y Quinn habían dejado a las niñas con Shelby, ya que asistirían a la premiación más importante de todas en el mundo del teatro:

¡Los Tony Awards!

Orgullosa y acompañada de su esposa, Rachel vivía uno de sus más grandes sueños. Quinn la miraba orgullosa y enternecida al ver todas las expresiones que Rachel.

– **¡Bien! ¡Ahora vamos con la categoría para Mejor Actriz Protagonista! Las nominadas son: Elinna Simos, en **_**Evita**_**, Arabella Wesley, en **_**Wicked**_**, Rachel Berry, en **_**Funny Girl**_**, y por último, Fabiola D' Luca, en **_**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**_

En ese momento Rachel contuvo su aliento, cruzó sus dedos en una mano, tomó la mano de Quinn con la otra, cerró sus ojos y no dejó de pedir en su mente que ella recibiese el premio.

– **¡Y la ganadora es… **– el hombre abrió el sobre bajo la atenta mirada de todos– **Rachel Berry, en **_**Funny Girl!**_

Inmediatamente Rachel y Quinn saltaron de sus asientos, se abrazaron y la rubia no perdió la oportunidad para besarla y susurrar a su oído un _"Estoy orgullosa de ti"_ Sin más, la diva se dirigió al escenario con una amplia sonrisa a recibir su premio. Cuando se paró frente al micrófono y miró hacia al frente ante el público que la aplaudía respiró profundo para comenzar a hablar:

–**Cuando era una niña siempre tuve como meta ser una actriz famosa y ganar uno de estos,** – dijo con una sonrisa mostrando a la estatuilla– ** recuerdo que escribí mi discurso a eso de los ¿7 años, tal vez?**– entrecerró los ojos pensativa–**y que lo practiqué muchísimo, pero por supuesto, no recuerdo nada de aquel primer discurso**–rió un poco. –**Sólo quiero agradecer y dedicar este premio a mis padres, a mi hermana menor, a todos mis amigos: Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Sam, Finn, Noah, entre varios más, a mi profesor de Glee, señor Schuester, gracias por alentarme y enseñarme a creer en mí, a mis hermosas hijas, Kitty y Marley, y claro a mi novia, Quinn**– le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a la rubia– **Gracias.**

La morena fue despedida con una ronda de aplausos. Y cuando llegó a casa, luego del After Party, se encontró con las tres pequeñas dormidas en su cuarto y una Shelby que la recibía con una gran sonrisa de orgullo, su teléfono no paró de sonar, menos mal que lo había dejado en su casa, porque que vergonzoso hubiese sido que sonase en medio de su discurso.

Lo cierto es que Rachel había cumplido ya dos de sus deseos más grande, ser la próxima Funny Girl y ganar un Tonny, sólo faltaba conocer a Barbra –que sucedió unas semanas después, como felicitación por parte de los productores de la obra– y no podía estar más feliz.

Rachel siempre soñó en grande, pero al fin del día, eso era lo que la hacía Rachel Barbra Berry.


End file.
